EXPOSITION (english)
Extra XP - - - exposition - preperation - improvisation - direction - production . [deutsche Version] . The Art of Storytelling The most important ability that a GM's skill should be measured by, is his ability to capture his audience. The degree to which the players are immersed in the game is ultimately the essential quality that decides whether a Session is received well or badly, and thus also whether the GM has done a good job. Many factors influence how far everyone's immersion is successful, for example distractions such as phones or lenghty looking-up of rules. But regardless of such outer factors, at its core it is about the intensity of the scenery created by the GM. No positive circumstances can save a session that is perceived as boring, while a gripping session can work inspite of the group playing in a noisy bar and everyone having forgotten their dice. Of course, the atmosphere of the game originates from the dynamic exchange between GM and players, as well as players amogst each other, in addition to the previously mentioned outside factors. But in the very beginning, as the basis for any immersion, stands the scene presented by the GM. How, therefore, should a GM present a scene? What makes the difference between a captivating description and a boring narration? These questions are as difficult to answer as the questions: What makes good music, or a good book? But it is important to understand the activity of GMing as a form of artistic expression, on the same level with e.g. literature or painting. It is about projecting emotions and thoughts the GM finds within himself, and thereby hopefully giving players the inspiration to participate in the game and experience these emotions and thoughts. The special thing in roleplaying is that the players take an active role and can thus immerse themselves even deeper in this communally-created art than with other art forms. But still, you can very well compare a session to a painting or song. Whether a drawing or piece of music is good can not be measured by the colours and tunes that were used, but only by how much the viewer or listener is drawn into the art. How successfully an artist does this depends, for one thing, on how well he commands his craft, i.e. how well he is able to express his inner feelings. But even more basic than that, it also depends on how inspired he is to do that in the first place. It needs a vision. The GM's own immersion, his palpable passion for the game, is what allows the players to dive fully into the game. It is impossible to run a satisfying session with a listless GM, but an enthusiastic GM can captivate even less-motivated players. You could say: the fire is kept alive by everybody, but the GM has to initially ignite it. The Power of Language Rollenspiel ist ein Medium das über Sprache funktioniert. Es kann durch allerart Hilfsmittel unterstützt werden, wie zum Beispiel Musik oder Bilder (oder ganz klassisch: würfel und sheets), aber im Grunde geht es um eine Handvoll Menschen die mit einander sprechen. Ein Master der sich zum Ziel setzt besser zu werden sollte demnach sein Hauptaugenmerk auf die verbale Komponente seiner Rolle legen. Dinge wie Wortwahl, Stimmlage, Lautstärke, Redegschwindigkeit usw. sind alle imens wichtig und können den Unterschied machen, zwischen einer Szene die in Vergessenheit gerät und einer die noch Jahre später mit leuchtenden Augen nacherzählt wird. Rethorisches und schauspielerisches Talent sind daher Brot und Butter eines guten Masters, wobei man sich davon nicht einschüchtern lassen sollte. Es macht aber Sinn sich damit auseinanderzusetzen und zu üben. Eine Szene in der sich die Spieler vor einem mächtigen Widersacher verstecken und fürchten entdeckt zu werden, könnte von einem gepressten Flüsterton des Masters profitieren, während ein bombastischer Vulkanausbruch eher einen wild gestikulierenden, fast schreienden Master brauchen könnte. Slang und Dialektwörter aus dem echten Leben können den abgehalfterten Nachtwächter so viel lebendiger machen, während sie den hochgestochenen Aristokraten unglaubwürdig und belanglos wirken lassen. Wann der Master auf welche Art Szenen beschreiben sollte kann nicht tabelarisch aufgelistet werden, aber es sollte unbedingt ein wesentlicher Teil der Preperation genau für solche Überlegungen verwendet werden. Wie werde ich Szene X oder NPC Y beschreiben? Man kann als Master ohnehin nicht alles planen, tatsächlich nichteinmal den Grossteil einer Session, also sollte man die Dinge die man geplantermassen sagt auch auf eine Weise sagen, die möglichst nah an der ursprünglichen Vision des Masters ist. Das Filtern von Beschreibungen Zuallererst muss gesagt werden: der Master kann nicht alles beschreiben. Es ist unmöglich einer Spielergruppe die zB. eine Taverne betritt den Raum so zu beschreiben als hätten sie ihn im wahren Leben betreten ohne einen leicht mehrstündigen Monolog zu halten, der mit Rollenspiel nichts mehr zu tun hat. Das heisst das die Information gefiltert werden muss. Es gibt gewisse Dinge die gesagt werden müssen, damit die Spieler wissen was passiert. Im Tavernenbeispiel würde dafür reichen "Ihr betretet die Taverne." Und tatsächlich ist das öfter als man denkt auch schon ausreichend. Bei der Entscheidung was für Zusatzinformation der Master weitergibt, seien es die Gerüche die in der Luft hängen oder das Klientel das sich in der Taverne befindet, sollte der Master so gut er kann die Szene visualisieren und alles wiedergeben was er prägnant wahrnimmt, und nichts darüber hinaus. Es passiert leicht das das Unbewusstsein suggeriert das gewisse Dinge einfach beschrieben werden müssen, selbst wenn man keine Inspiration diesbezüglich fühlt, aber es ist tatsächlich nicht notwendig, wegen der interaktiven Natur des Rollenspiels. Der Satz "Ihr betretet die Taverne" erweckt automatisch diverse Assoziationen in den Köpfen der Spieler. Diese werden sehr unterschiedlich sein, was aber nicht stört. Wenn der Master wichtig findet, das keiner der Spieler sich eine prall gefüllte, festive Taverne vorstellt, kann er diese Information unterbringen: "Ihr betretet die Taverne. Kaum jemand ist hier, es wirkt wie ausgestorben". Wichtig ist die Erkenntnis das die Lücken in der Beschreibung automatisch von den Spielern gefüllt werden und es ist besser sie die Spieler befüllen zu lassen, als ihre Imagination einzuschränken durch lustloses Abarbeiten von Details. Wenn die Wirtin nicht extra beschrieben wird, werden die Spieler sich selbst eine Wirtin vorstellen die in das beschriebene Szenario passt. Wenn sie allerdings beschrieben wird, nur der Vollständigkeit halber, ist die Chance groß das die Spieler schon während der Beschreibung das Interesse an ihr verlieren und sie danach nicht mehr vorkommt im geistigen Bild der Spieler. Darüberhinaus sollen und werden die Spieler ohnehin Fragen an den Master stellen, wenn sie das Gefühl haben die Beschreibung hat wesentliche Details ausgespart. Im Grunde kann also gesagt werden das es niemals um die Quantität von Beschreibungen geht, sondern immer um die Qualität. Was mich selbst nicht interessiert kann ich nicht interessant beschreiben. Die mitreissende Zwischenszene Als kleines Beispiel: eine Abenteurer Gruppe die durch die Sümpfe zieht wird beim Nachtlager von einer Handvoll Goblins angegriffen. Die Gruppe hat keine Schwierigkeiten die Angreifer abzuwehren und reist weiter. Im Finale kommen sie am Herz des Sumpfes an und treffen dort auf einen mächtigen Lindwurm, den zu bezwingen sie alle noch übrigen Ressourcen kostet. Wochen nach der Session reminiszieren die Spieler und erwähnen begeistert den Goblin Überfall, während der Lindwurm kaum noch detailliert in Erinnerung ist. Der Master ist enttäuscht, weil die Goblins lediglich als eine kleine Actionszene zur Auflockerung der Reisebeschreibung gedacht waren. während der Lindwurm der dramatische Höhepunkt der Session hätte sein sollen. Regeltechnisch war ganz klar der Lindwurm wichtig und die Goblins nicht. Kein Spieler hatte im Kampf gegen die Goblins das Gefühl sie könnten diesen Kampf verlieren, während der Lindwurm mit einigen guten oder schlechten Würfen die gesamte Gruppe auslöschen hätte können. Aber für die Imersion ist das irrelevant. In diesem fiktiven Beispiel hat der Master beim Beschreiben der Goblins gewusst, das die Spieler die Szene nicht ernst nehmen würden, wenn er sie nicht wenigstens ein bisschen mysteriös und bedrohlich präsentiert. Deshalb hat er die Offenbarung wer die nächtlichen Angreifer sind lange herausgezögert und viel beschrieben von dem nächtlichen Sumpf durch den kleine humaoide Schemen huschen, mit quietschenden, klagenden Stimmen und boshaft funkelnden Augen und Klingen. Die Spieler wurden gepackt von der Szene und haben ihrerseits begonnen die Paranoia ihrer Charaktere zu beschreiben und ihre Versuche so schnell wie möglich in eine gute Verteidigungsposition zu kommen. Später im Herz des Sumpfes war der Master angespannt und ging im Kopf all die regeltechnischen Überlegungen durch die er sich in der Preperation gemacht hat bezüglich des finalen Kampfs. Mit drohender Stimme sagte er "Aus dem Sumpf steigt ein Lindwurm!", in der Erwartung das die Spieler heftig reagieren würden, weil sie ja als erfahrene Rollenspieler wissen was es bedeutet einem Lindwurm gegenüberzutreten. Der Kampf dauert entsprechend lange und beendet die Session, leider aber nicht mit dem Ausmass an Imersion das der Master sich gewünscht hätte. Der Fehler ist zu glauben das es objektiv gesehen packende und weniger intensive Szenen gibt. Das ein Lindwurm automatisch mehr mit den Spielern resoniert als eine handvoll Goblins. Tatsächlich ist der Inhalt einer Szene völlig unzusammenhängend mit dem Imersionsgrad. Feilschen um einen Sack Äpfel kann intensiver sein als das Ermorden des Königs. Es ist in jedem Falle nur eine Frage der Imersion, und damit der Exposition des Masters. Spieler als Co-Master Bei jeglicher Form von Rollenspiel, nicht nur im Storytelling, ist die Exposition die geteilte Leistung von Master und Spielern, lediglich die Anteile variieren. Betrachten wir zum Beispiel die von einem Spieler geäusserte Phrase : "Ich trete an den Zwerg heran der an dem Tisch vor mir sitzt". Der Spieler informiert die anderen Spieler, sowie auch den Master über den foranschreitenden Narrativ, und übernimmt damit für den Moment komplett die Exposition. Er sagt nicht: "Ich möchte an den Zwerg herantreten" und wartet auf die Bestätigung des Masters ("Du tust es!"), sondern verlässt sich auf dessen stillschweigende Zustimmung. Ein weiterer Fall von co-mastern der in praktisch jeder Runde stattfindet ist die Selbstbeschreibung der Spielercharaktere. Während dieser übernimmt der Spieler die volle Exposition und der Master wird für den Moment zum Zuschauer. Weitergeführt kann das co-mastern auch Elemente einbeziehen und beschreiben, die über den vom Spieler verkörperten Charakter hinausgehen. Der faule Apfel Der Master beschreibt seiner Gruppe das sie über einen Marktplatz gehen in einer schlechten gegend der Stadt. Master: Es ist staubig und überfüllt und ihr habt euch regelrecht durchkämpfen müssen um bei einem Obsthändler eure Rationen aufzufüllen. Jetzt geht ihr vorsichtig die von bunten Ständen und schreienden Menschen überfüllte Strasse entlang, nach eurem Kontakt spähend. Spieler A: Ich fische mir aus meinem Beutel einen Apfel den wir grad gekauft haben und esse ihn nervös. " *schmatz* Wie sollen wir hier jemals irgendwen finden? Alle großen Städte sind gleich! Schmutzig und... AAA!" Spieler A simuliert auszuspucken und starrt auf seine rechte Hand, als ob er in ihr einen Apfel halten würde. Spieler A: "Der is ja braun wie Erde innendrin!" Spieler B: "Du hast faules Obst gekauft?" Ich nehme mir den Beutel und schaue ob alles was wir gekauft haben schlecht ist. Master: Der Rest sieht auf den ersten Blick in Ordnung aus. Wo ihr kurz stehenbleibt spürst du wieder die neugierigen, bohrenden Blicke der Einheimischen. Ihr stecht sehr aus der Masse heraus. Spieler B: "Los gehen wir weiter. Und schau bevor du etwas in den Mund nimmst." Spieler A: Ich nehme wieder den Beutel und gehe weiter. "Ich hasse Städte." Diese ganze Interaktion war in keinster Weise vom Master geplant, der Spieler hatte nur ein Bild im Kopf von einer Szene die hier passen würde und hat begonnen sie zu beschreiben. Das der faule Apfel thematisiert wird ist darauf zurückzuführen das die Exposition des Masters zuvor Wert darauf gelegt hat den Marktplatz als einen unangenehmen, schmutzigen Ort zu beschreiben. Der Spieler hat diese Exposition noch um eine eigene Assoziation erweitert und dadurch den Marktplatz noch immersiver gemacht als nur durch die Masterbeschreibungen möglich gewesen wäre. Darüberhinaus war es eine Gelegenheit die Spielercharaktere mit einander interagieren zu lassen sowie die Abneigung gegen Städte von Spielercharakter A zu beleuchten. Tendenziell sind sowohl Spieler als auch Master sehr zurückhaltend was das aus der Hand geben der Exposition seitens des Masters betrifft, dabei sollte diese Technik so stark eingesetzt werden wie möglich (Es ist wirklich schwer diesen Punkt oft genug oder deutlich genug zu sagen: Je aktiver die Spieler an der Exposition teilnehmen, desto besser !). Das einzige Risiko dabei ist, das der Spieler etwas beschreibt, was der Master, aus welchem Grund auch immer nicht zulassen kann, so das der Master die Beschreibung unterbrechen und revidieren muss, was den Spielfluss unterbricht, den Spieler frustrieren kann . Sollte das passieren muss der Master schnellstmöglich einschreiten um die Ablenkung möglichst kurz zu halten und dem Spieler die Chance zu geben die notwendigen Details seiner Beschreibung so anzupassen, das der Master sie wieder gewähren lassen kann. Generell gilt: Je eingespielter und vertrauter eine Master - Spieler Konstellation ist, desto mehr können die Spieler co-mastern. Ein Beispiel für die Notwendigkeit Einzuschreiten beim co-mastern: Master: "Ihr betretet die Taverne, sie ist leer, bis auf einen Zwerg der einsam an einem Tisch im Eck sitzt. Ihr erkennt sein Gesicht. Es ist der Mann den ihr sucht". Spieler: "Ich trete an den Zwerg heran, räume mit der Linken seinen Krug vom Tisch und schnappe ihn am Kragen! Danach reisse ich ihn aus dem Sessel und schleudere ihn auf den Tisch. Wer hat dich bezahlt?! ''Er lenkt nicht gleich ein, aber zwei heftige Schläge sorgen dafür das er mir den Namen sagt den ich wissen will". '''Ein Beispiel für gelungenes co-mastern:' Master: "Ihr betretet die Taverne, sie ist leer, bis auf einen Zwerg der einsam an einem Tisch im Eck sitzt. Ihr erkennt sein Gesicht: Es ist der Mann den ihr sucht". Spieler: "Ich trete an den Zwerg heran, räume mit der Linken seinen Krug vom Tisch und schnappe ihn am Kragen!" Master: "Er blickt dich entsetzt an". Spieler: "Ich reisse ihn aus dem Sessel und schleudere ihn auf den Tisch. Wer hat dich bezahlt?!". ''Master: "Er grinst provokant. ''Ich sage euch garnichts ihr...". Spieler, den Master unterbrechend: "Ich schlage zweimal zu. Stark genug als das ihm das Lachen vergeht." Master: "Blut spuckend verrät er dir den Namen". Um das co-mastern in einer Runde zu forcieren und die Spieler dadurch stärker einzubeziehen sollte der Master wannimmer notwendig die Spieler direkt dazu auffordern die Exposition zu übernehmen (Spieler: "Ich attackiere den Zwerg!" Master: "Beschreib mir was passiert"). Spieler die nicht damit vertraut sind sollten zwar nicht überfordert werden, aber das Ziel sollte unbedingt sein sie damit vertraut zu machen. Je aktiver die Partizipation, desto höher die Immersion. Auch Spieler können, wenn sie noch unsicher sind Phrasen benutzen, die es dem Master leicht machen eine spielerseitige Exposition zu unterbrechen, sollte er das notwendig finden ("Gibt es hier ein...", "Ich stelle mir vor das...") Optimalerweise wird eine Szene in der ein Spieler die Exposition übernimmt weder vom Master aufgefordert noch vom Spieler deklariert, sondern ergibt sich flüssig aus dem Spielverlauf (Wenn der Master einen Spieler auffordert muss er sich sicher sein das dieser Spieler die betreffende Szene auch mastern kann und will). Von Spielern gemasterte Szenen Wenn das bereits existierende co-mastern von einer Spielgruppe immer weiter an Spitze getrieben wird, landet man letztlich bei kompletten von Spielern gemasterten Szenen. Sonst beschränkt das co-mastern sich auf Teile von Szenen und Ergänzungen von Exposition, aber in diesem Fall beschreibt ein Spieler eine zur Gänze nicht vom Master initiierte Situation. Es braucht mehr Eingespieltheit der Gruppe um solche Szenen stattfinden zu lassen, weil sie mitunter die gesamte Planung des Masters stören können (Als nächstes war die Verfolgungsjagd geplant, nicht deine Traumsequenz!), umso größer ist aber auch der immersive Effekt. Aus Spieler Sicht kann es, neben anderen positiven Effekten, vor allem sehr empowering sein, während der Master eine ganze Szene entdecken darf, aus Spielersicht. Es ist nicht das Ziel in völlige Freeform zu verfallen, aber man sollte sich keine Sorgen machen das das passiert. Traditionelles RP ist sehr weit entfernt von flüssigem co-mastering, also gilt es mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln eine Atmosphäre zu schaffen die dazu einläd an der Exposition teilzunehmen. Von Spielern gemasterte Szenen folgen dem Rpinzip von Don't Do Everything Yourself. Beispiele für von Spielern gemasterte Szenen: Jedes Beispiel ist in einer unserer Sessions geschehen. * Ein Spieler, dessen Charakter einen Jäger Hintergrund hat, beschreibt eine komplette, rituelle Jagd, mitsamt deren Ausgang. * Der Master fordert einen Spieler, dessen Charakter das entsprechende Wissen hat auf, der restlichen Gruppe eine Stadt-Tour zu geben. * Zwei Spieler, deren Charaktere einen religiösen Hintergrund haben führen während einer Reiseszene eine Messe durch. * Ein Charakter wird vor einem 5 köpfigen Tribunal angeklagt. Der Master lässt die anderen Spieler 4 Mitglieder des Tribunals verkörpern. * Mit Zustimmung des Masters beschreibt ein Spieler per Traumsequenz die Hintergrundgeschichte seines gerade zu Bett gegangenen Charakters. Exposition von NPCs Main Article: NPCs Einprägsamkeit Die Darstellung von NPCs ist mir sicherheit eine der grössten und wichtigsten Aufgaben des Masters. Fast jede Geschichte, jeder Roman und jeder Film, und jedes RPG setting wird erst spannend durch die in ihm befindlichen und agierenden Personen und zumeist sind es diese, die am detailreichsten erhalten bleiben in der Erinnerung. Demnach sollte viel Zeit investiert werden in die Konzeption der NPCs, damit sie ihre Rolle im Spiel zufriedenstellend erfüllen können. NPCs nehmen ganz unterschiedliche Rollen in der Geschichte ein. Sie sind Widersacher, Alliierte, Informanten, Freunde und unzähliges mehr, und dadurch sehr variabel in ihren Anforderungen an den Master, und werden darüberhinaus noch in zwei Überkategorien geteilt: die geplanten NPCs und die improvisierten NPCs, die wiederum in vielen Belangen anders behandelt werden müssen. Aber letztlich verfolgen alle NPCs, neben ihren unendlichen, verschiedenen Funktionen für den Master, ein gemeinsames Ziel: NPCs sollen einprägsam sein. Erinnerungswürdigkeit Der erste Aspekt der Einprägsamkeit lässt sich messen anhand der Erinnerung der Spieler die betreffenden NPC erlebt haben. Ein simples Beispiel: Spieler: "Ich hab dann diesem Kassierer den Schlüssel gestohlen". oder Spieler: "Ich hab dann diesem nervösen Studenten an der Kasse den Schlüssel gestohlen". Die erste Aussage reduziert den NPC auf seine Funktion als Kassierer und er wird wahrscheinlich nur erwähnt weil er in der Erinnerung existieren muss, als Inhaber des Schlüssels. Die zweite Aussage zeigt das der Spieler den NPC visualisieren kann, als Resultat gelungener Exposition in der Szene. Es gilt: Je detailreicher sich Spieler an NPCs erinnern können, desto besser. Es muss das Ziel sein jeden vorkommenden NPC so einprägsam wie irgend möglich zu machen, unter den gegeben Umständen und in Betracht seiner Funktion in der Geschichte. Es ist kein Fehler in einer Szene NPCs als namenlose Statisten einzusetzen, aber man sollte sich nicht der Illusion hingeben das manche NPCs davon profitieren uneinprägsam zu sein. Man sollte niemals absichtlich Tiefe und Aufwand vermeiden bei der Exposition eines NPCs. Das Beispiel des Kassierers ist wie gesagt simpel und beschreibt die Interaktion mit einem höchst wahrscheinlich improvisierten NPC. Der Spieler hat den Plan ersonnen den Schlüssel zum Geschäft zu stehlen, also hat der Meister den Träger des Schlüssels erschaffen und beschrieben. Dieser NPC wird geplantermaßen nicht wieder in der campaign vorkommen, dadurch ist sein Expositionsziel bereits erreicht, wenn der Spieler sich an die handvoll Details erinnert, die der Master improvisiert hat. Resonanz Geplante NPCs, oder NPCs die improvisiert waren, aber im Spielverlauf wichtiger wurden, verfolgen neben der Erinnerungswürdigkeit noch ein weiteres ganz wesentliches Ziel: Resonanz mit den Spielern.Es gilt zu erreichen das die Spieler sich für den NPC und dessen Schicksal interessieren, in welchem Kontext auch immer. Als klischeehaftes Beispiel dafür dient der Tod eines NPCs. Der Master plant das dramatische Ableben eines NPCs als emotionalen Höhepunkt einer Sesson (oder ganzen Season), die Spieler nehmen den Tod aber schulterzuckend hin. Dies ist ein klarer Fall von fehlender Resonanz, und damit mangelnder Einprägsamkeit des NPC. Resonanz darf nicht missverstnaden werden mit Sympathie. Es ist unwesentlich ob der Spieler den NPC mag oder überhaupt starke Emotionen gegenüber dem NPC hat, ob persönlich oder durch einen seiner Charaktere. Es geht lediglich darum den Spieler dazu zu bringen sich möglichst stark einfühlen zu können in den NPC und damit mitfühlen zu können wenn der NPC Teil von dramatischen Szenen ist. Wie also erreicht man höchstmögliche Resonanz? Einen NPC zu konzipieren und im Spiel aufzubauen ist ein komplexer Prozess, der auch viel mit Direction und Preperation zu tun hat (vor allem mit Spotlight Distribution), kurz umrissen kann man aber sagen, das neben der später behandelten direkten Präsentation des NPCs (der Beschreibung seiner Person und Handlungen, sowie der körperlichen Darstellung durch den Master) zwei wesentliche Komponenten zum tragen kommen: Quantität und Diversität der Präsentation Quantität ist verhältnismässig leicht erklärt. Ein NPC der in zwei von 15 Sessions vorkommt hat es ungemein schwerer stark mit den Spielern zu resonieren als ein NPC der in der Hälfte der Sessions eine Szene hat. Dabei ist Plotrelevanz kein Faktor. Der Informant der die essentielle Plotdevice trug, aber nur in einer Szene in der ganzen Campaign auftrat, wird unmöglich so stark resonieren wie der NPC der zehnfach soviel aufgetreten ist, obwohl er nichts mit dem Plot zu tun hatte. Das heisst nicht das jeder NPC so oft als möglich auftreten sollte, aber das der Master sich bewusst machen muss das Screentime ein wesentlicher Faktor ist beim Aufbau von Resonanz mit dem Publikum. Diversität bedeutet das NPCs in vielen verschiedenen Kontexten auftreten müssen, um eine vollständige Person zu werden in der Wahrnehmung der Spieler. Als Beispiel: Der Schmied neben dem Hauptquartier der Gruppe. Die Gruppe lässt regelmässig ihre Ausrüstung bei ihm reparieren und der Master hat in den vielen Szenen genug Exposition betrieben, als das jeder Spieler den Namen des Schmieds kennt und ihn beschreiben könnte. Trotzdem bleibt er im Kopf der Spieler auch nach 15 gespielten Session schlicht "der Schmied" und wird nicht erwähnt wenn man nach besonders spannenden NPCs fragt, Das liegt an der mangelnden Diversität der Szenen in denen er beleuchtet wurde. Die Spieler assozieeren ihn als Teil der Tätigkeit ihre Ausrüstung zu reparieren und nichts darüber hinaus, weil jede Szene nur diese Handlung beleuchtet hat. Sicherlich immer auf eine ein bisschen andere Weise und mit anderen Dialogen, aber doch gleich genug als das die Spieler ihn unbewusst in der geistigen "Waffen reparieren" Schublade einordnen. Wenn jetzt dieser Schmied Szenen gehabt hätte die ihn auf eine ganz andere Weise zeigen, ausgelassen in einem Gasthaus, wo er in der Schmiede immer ernst und wortkarg ist, oder Situationen in denen sich die eingespielte Dienstleister / Kunden Dynamik zwischen Schmied und Spielern wandelt, oder jegliche andere Szene die einen neuen Blick auf den Charakter ermöglichen, hätte er unter Garantie stärker mit den Spielern resoniert und würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als "der Schmied" sondern als facettenreicher Charakter wahrgenommen. Menschen tendieren dazu zu kategorisieren und Archetypen wahrzunehmen, das heisst die Spieler haben schnell das Gefühl einen NPCs "verstanden zu haben", dadurch braucht es gezielte Exposition von Facetten des NPCs, die die Spieler noch nicht gesehen haben, um in ihnen das Gefühl zu erwecken das es noch viel mehr zu entdecken gibt an diesem NPC. Beschreibung Die Beschreibung eines NPCs folgt zunächst den gleichen Regeln wie jegliche Exposition. Der Master muss den NPC visualisieren und entscheiden welche Aspekte des NPCs stark mit ihm resonieren, um diese dann besonders beschreiben zu können, allerdings gibt es mehr zu beachten, als bei einer herkömlichen Szenenbeschreibung. Zum einen ist die Menge an notwendiger Initialinformation grösser als bei Orts- oder Handlungsbeschreibungen. Es gilt eine Fülle an Informationen, besonders bezüglich der körperlichen Erscheinung zu vermitteln, um das geistige Bild der Spieler mit dem des Masters möglichst übereinstimmen zu lassen. Lücken die übersehen werden, werden wie bei jeder Exposition automatisch von den Spielern befüllt und es kann die Immersion erheblich stören plötzlich festzustellen das sich die Spieler und der Master einen NPC mit unterschiedlichen Geschlecht, Spezies, Rasse, Alter, usw. vorgestellt haben. Hierbei ist das verwenden von Bildern für NPCs sehr hilfreich. Zum anderen ist, wie im echten Leben der erste Eindruck extrem wichtig und die dabei gesammelten Eindrücke nahezu irreversibel. Es empfiehlt sich das erste Auftreten eines NPCs besonders genau zu planen und sich bereits im Vorfeld zu überlegen wie man den lästigen Monolog an notwendiger Exposition ("Es ist ein menschlicher Mann, klein, mit braunem Bart, gut gekleidet, um die 25") in eine fesselnde Passage verwandelt. Alle wichtigen Details die sich der Master zuvor überlegt hat müssen unbedingt schnellstmöglich untergebracht werden, damit sie sich verankern können. Es ist sehr schwer besonders auffällige Attribute verzögert zu präsentieren. Markante beschriebene Attribute von NPCs bergen die Gefahr der Wiederholung, wenn der NPC öfter auftritt. Als Beispiel dient ein NPC mit besonders abstossendem Äusseren. Initial wird er als so hässlich beschrieben, das die Charaktere den Eindruck gewinnen er wäre von einer schlimmen Krankheit befallen. Es wäre schon beim zweiten Auftreten des NPC langweilig erneut eine so langwierige Beschreibung seiner Hässlichkeit zu hören, also würde sie naturgemäß kürzer ausfallen und bald auf eine gelegentliche Erwähnung ("Er widert dich an") reduziert werden. Das resultiert letztlich darin, das das definierende Attribut (seine Hässlichkeit) in den Hintergrund rückt und irrelevant wird. Um dem entgegenzusteuern braucht es wieder kontextuelle Diversität. Eine Szene in der ein anderer NPC erzählt nicht mit dem abstossenden NPC ein gesellschaftliches Event besuchen zu wollen ("Wie würde das aussehen?") oder eine Szene in der ein Spielercharakter beim durchstöbern der Taschen des abstossenden NPCs eine Menge Tinkturen und Cremes findet, die Reinigung und Heilung der Gesichtshaut versprechen. In beiden Fällen würde die Hässlichkeit thematisiert und weiter verankert, ohne jedesmal auf den selben Blickwinkel (Der Spielercharakter betrachtet den NPC) zurückzufallen. Darstellung Die Darstellung eines NPCs ist die direkte Verkörperung durch den Master, auf die selbe Weise wie die Spieler ihre Charaktere verkörpern. NPCs sollten unbedingt verkörpert werden, wobei der Master möglichst flüssig zwischen seiner beschreibenden und seiner darstellenden Exposition wechseln sollte. In der Darstellung eines NPCs liegt unermessliches Potenzial für Resonanz mit den Spielern und generelle Immersion der ganzen Gruppe und die Grenze ist dabei nur das schauspielerische Talent des Masters. Wortwahl, Stimmlage, Akzente, Sprechgeschwindigkeit, Mimik, Körperhaltung, Themenwahl, usw. sind nur ein winziger Teil der Möglichkeiten die ein Master zur Verfügung hat, einen NPC einprägsam zu machen. Dabei ist die darstellende Exposition gegenüber der Beschreibenden noch um ein vielfaches immersiver. Anstatt zu beschreiben das ein NPC paranoid und gehetzt wirkt könnte ein Master ihn schwer atmend darstellen und sich während dem Gespräch mit den Spielern immer wieder hastig umblicken, und die Spieler hätten einen weit einprägsameren Eindruck gewonnen. Ein Stolperstein bei der Darstellung ist die Konsistenz. Es kann passieren das ein Master sich Mannerismen und Eigenheiten für einen NPC überlegt, die langfristig schwer Aufrecht zu erhalten sind. Ein paar Sätze mit französischem Akzent sind leicht machbar, diesen Akzent über 12 Szenen mit mehrminütigen Dialogen zu halten kann schnell zuviel werden. Glücklicherweise muss nicht jedes Detail zu jeder Zeit dargestellt werden und die Spieler tendieren dazu bereits verankerte Darstellungen im geistigen Bild zu behalten, auch wenn sie manchmal nicht dargestellt werden. Eine weitere Schwierigkeit kann die Scham des Masters sein. Die wenigsten von uns haben Schauspielerfahrung, aber das Darstellen von Charakteren ist nichts anderes als Schauspielerei. Hier gilt: Springe über deinen Schatten so oft wie möglich. Es zählt für die Immersion viel weniger die technische Begabung als die Bereitschaft voll im Spiel aufzugehen. Spieler die plötzlich nicht mehr ihren Master vor sich sehen, sondern den soeben beschriebenen NPC, haben es viel leichter die Brücke zu nehmen und sich ihrerseits vollends auf die Verkörperung ihres Charakters einzulassen, als Spieler deren Master die NPCs unbeherzt darstellt oder sogar nur beschreibt. Das Beispiel von Sharon Kell Sharon ist ein wiederkehrender NPC in Toledo by Night, einer VtM campaign, der über beide bereits gespielte Seasons regelmässig aufgetreten ist. Ihre Funktion war bisher das Übermitteln von Informationen zur Etablierung des Settings mit zeitweiliger Plotrelevanz. Ein sofort wahrnehmbares Merkmal ist ihre makelose Gestalt, die ihr eine Aura von Erhabenheit verleiht. (Appearance 5) '|link=http://the-world-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kell_Sharon.jpg]] Ihr erster Auftritt fand im Elysium statt, bei dem ersten grösseren gesellschaftlichen Event das die Charaktere und Spieler erlebten. Die Szene wurde eröffnet mit der Beschreibung einer eleganten Frau, die sich selbstbewusst in der Mitte des Raumes positioniert und mit sicherer Stimme den gesamten Raum anspricht. Dabei wurde das Bild auf den Tisch gelegt. Darauf folgten einige kurze Sätze direkte Rede, durch die der Master ihren selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsaudruck, sowie ihre theatralische Ausdrucksweise zur Schau stellte. Die Dartsellung wurde dann abgelöst durch eine Beschreibung der Wirkung auf die zuhörenden Charaktere. "Es fällt fast schwer ihren Worten zu folgen, weil ihre puppenhafte, perfekte Gestalt euch in ihren Bann zieht. Ein schneller Blick in den Raum zeigt das es den meisten anderen Anwesenden genauso geht." Wieder wechselt der Master in die Dastellung und erzählt durch Sharon die geplanten Informationen, die die Spieler hören sollen. Am Ende ihrer Rede wird ihr Abgang beschrieben und ein anderer NPC wird erwähnt, der ihr mit offenem Mund hinterherblickt. Dann verlässt sie die Szene. ''Die Spieler sollten erfahren haben das die ausserordentliche körperliche Attraktivität ein wesentlicher Teil von Sharons Charakter ist und sie selbstbewusst und rethorisch begabt genug ist, eine Menge an Personen mit einer Rede in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Als Bild wurde bewusst eine Frau gewählt die klein abgebildet ist, um es den Spielern zu erleichtern, in das Bild ihre eigene Definition von "äusserst attraktiv" einzudenken. In ihrer nächsten wesentliche Szene begegnen die Charaktere ihr als ihre Gäste bei einer Kunstausstellung ihres childes ("Sohns"). Hier spricht Sharon weniger theatralisch, aber immer mit präziser und gewählter Ausdrucksweise und blickt ihren Gesprächspartner stets mit leicht erhobenem Kinn und halb geöffneten Augen an. Sie führt die Charaktere durch die Ausstellung und erklärt ihnen in herblassendem Ton Kunstwerke. Im Verlauf der Szene irritiert ein Spieler den Künstler und das Spotlight ist von da an bei dieser Interaktion. Zwischenzeitlich wird beschrieben das Sharon andere Gruppen durch die Ausstellung führt. Die Spieler erfahren von der künstlerischen Tätigkeit von Sharons childe, sowie ihrer eigenen Kunstkenntnis und erleben sie ein weiteres Mal in einer sozial dominanten Rolle, in diesem Fall als Gastgeberin. Ihre Schönheit wird nur nebensächlich erwähnt. '|link=http://the-world-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/File:Walters_June.jpg]] In einer späteren Episode trifft ein Spielercharakter Sharons childe in dessen Haus, welches als Kell Mansion betitelt wird, woraus der Schluss gezogen werden kann, das es sich um Sharons Haus handelt. Sharon stösst zur Szene dazu, gemeinsam mit June Walters, ihrer "Schwester". Es entsteht ein Gespräch zwischen June und Sharon an dem Der spielercharakter teilnimmt. Sharon ist gegenüber June ähnlich herablassend, wie zuvor den Charakteren gegenüber, und spricht so korrekt und steif wie immer, diesmal lacht sie aber hin und wieder. Es wird beschrieben das es dem Spielercharakter Konzentration kostet seine Aufmerksamkeit fair zwischen den Schwestern aufzuteilen, weil Sharons Aura so einvernehmend ist, das sie auch Junes eigentlich hohe Attraktivität überstrahlt. Eine besonders heikle Situation weil der Spielercharakter begonnen hat eine amouröse Beziehung mit June anzubahnen. Im Gespräch wird leicht Plotrelevante Information offenbart und Hintergründe zu Sharons Plänen. Während des Gesprächs endet die Szene. ''Die Spieler sehen Sharons Heim und erleben sie in einem familiären Setting, in Interaktion mit ihrem childe und ihrem sibling. Auch hier nimmt sie eine dominante Position ein. Dazu erfahren sie mehr über die momentanen Motivationen von Sharon, die nicht direkt etwas mit dem Plot zu tun haben. Sharons körperliche Erscheinung wird im Zwischenspiel mit ihrer Schwester thematisiert. Es soll der Eindruck entstehen das June Walters (ein plotrelevanterer und präsenterer NPC als Sharon) oft damit zu kämpfen hat im Schatten ihrer Schwester zu stehen. Später, erneut im Kell Mansion, beobachtet ein Spielercharakter unbemerkt Sharon bei der Bildhauerei. Sie wird als völlig vertieft in die Arbeit beschrieben, fast wie ihm Wahn eine marmorne Büste meisselnd, umringt von unzähligen makelosen Büsten, die ihre früheren Arbeiten darstellen. June tritt auf und das Spotlight wendet sich von Sharon ab. In dieser kleinen Szene erfahren die Spieler das Sharon nicht nur sehr kunstinteressiert ist, sondern auch selbst Kunst schafft. Zum ersten mal erlebt man sie ohne den typischen selbstzufriedenen und kontrollierten Gesichtsausdruck, sondern mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und ein wenig ausser Kontrolle. Die Marmorbüsten sind wieder ein kleiner Hinweis auf das Thema der körperlichen Schönheit. Dies waren nur einige Beispielsszenen, nicht alle Szenen in denen Sharon auftrat, aber es sollte genügen um zu verdeutlichen wie ein NPC in variierenden Situationen dargestellt werden kann und wie gewisse Themen und Merkmale verankert werden können, ohne sie ständig direkt auszusprechen ("Sharon ist übrigens sehr schön"). Es sei angemerkt das Sharon bisher keine besondere Plotrelevanz hatte und für die Spielercharaktere noch kaum wichtig war, trotzdem hat sich jede Minute die in der Preperation für die Konzeption und Weiterentwicklung ihres Charakters verwendet wurde mehr als bezahlt gemacht, weil sie ihre Funktion als Setting Etablierer umso besser erfüllen kann, je lebendiger sie für die Spieler wirkt. Techniken Kamera Perspektive Der Master sollte in seiner Beschreibung von Szenen nicht davor zurückschrecken den imaginären Blick der Spieler aktiv zu lenken, indem er sie am Anfang einer Beschreibung über die Position der fiktiven Kamera informiert. Das Wort Kamera muss dabei natürlich nicht verwendet werden, stattdessen können Phrasen wie "Wir sehen" oder "Es zeigt sich" zum Einsatz kommen. Diese Technik eignet sich besonders für das Eröffnen von Szenen, kann aber zu jeder Zeit funktionieren. Eine Szene könnte beispielsweise folgendermaßen beginnen: Master blickt den Spieler an und sagt: "Du sitzt alleine auf einer Bank im nächtlichen Daytona Park und rauchst eine Zigarette. Es weht warmer Wind und Insekten schwärmen im flackernden Licht der Strassenlaternen. Du hast eine harte Nacht vor dir..." Oder stattdessen: "Wir sehen einen flackernden, elektrischen Lichtschein. Hektische Insektenkörper schwärmen irrsinnig in ihm herum und werden immer wieder verblasen vom warmen Wind. Der Blick wandert hinter das Licht, auf die Dunkelheit des Nachthimmels zu, sporadisch unterbrochen von blassen Sternen, und wendet sich nach unten. Gesäumt von Strassenlaternen verläuft ein Weg durch die schwarzen Büsche und Bäume des Daytona Park. Auf einer Bank sitzt ein Mann im Wind und raucht eine Zigarette." Jetzt erst blickt der Master den Spieler an! "Du hast eine harte Nacht vor dir..." Beschreiben statt Benennen Die im Film geltende Regel "Show, don´t tell" ist eins zu eins auch auf Rollenspiel anwendbar. Auch hier hier bestätigt sich, das das Publikum, in dem Fall die Spieler, es vorziehen selbst Schlüsse aus der präsentierten Information zu ziehen, anstatt sie ausformuliert zu bekommen. Ganz simpel dargestellt bedeutet das, das es besser ist zu sagen: "Über das Fenster sind in schiefen Winkeln zu einander Holzbretter angebracht, in unregelmässigen Abständen grob mit dem Fensterrahmen vernagelt." als "Das Fenster ist verbarrikadiert". Weitergesponnen lässt sich die Technik auch auf NPC Exposition anwenden, wie im Kapitel Darstellung bereits beschrieben. In diesem Fall lautet die Regel "Darstellen statt Beschreiben". Verwende alle Sinne Verwende alle Sinne in Beschreibungen von Orten und Personen. Oft beschränkt man sich nur auf Gesehenes und Gehörtes, aber Gerüche und Beschaffenheit erzeugen oft stärkere assoziationen bei den Spielern. Nicht alles auf einmal Versuche nicht zu viel Exposition auf einmal den Spielern um die Ohren zu werfen, oft ist es besser zwischendurch ein wenig interaktion zu haben, bevor man die Beschreibung weiterführt. Beispiel: Man beginnt die Beschreibung eines Restaurants in dem sich ein Spielercharakter mit einer Kontaktperson trifft: Man beschreibt am Anfang ein wenig die Umgebung und beginnt dann das Gespräch. Während pausen im Gespräch kann man dann weiter die Szenerie beschreiben. Orientierung Wenn die Charaktere an einem Ort etwas "taktisches" (so wie combat oder stealth) vorhaben, sollte man die Szene so exakt wie möglich beschreiben, um eine Orientierung zu vereinfachen. Es empfiehlt sich eine kleine Übersichtskarte bereit zu haben oder schnell zu skizzieren. Dauernde fragen nach positionierung von Charakteren, Eingängen, Wachposten oder Deckung kann eine Szene deutlich verlangsamen. Mach Nicht Alles Selbst Mehr Als Ein Blickwinkel